Vlak ze stanice Naděje
by Martianus
Summary: Není pochyb, že Severus Snape měl po uštknutí Nagini zemřít. Na podlaze Chroptící chýše, osamocený a v kaluži krve, jak se na temného tragického hrdinu sluší. A nepochybně by se tak i stalo, kdyby mu na poslední chvíli nezkřížil cestu jistý zelenooký kluk s jizvou, jedno blechaté psisko a také autorka, která navzdory značné dávce cynismu stále neztratila víru v dobré konce.
1. I

_Není pochyb, že Severus Snape měl po uštknutí Nagini zemřít. Na podlaze Chroptící chýše, osamocený a v kaluži krve, jak se na temného tragického hrdinu sluší. A nepochybně by se tak i stalo, kdyby mu na poslední chvíli nezkřížil cestu jistý zelenooký kluk s jizvou, jedno blechaté psisko a také autorka, která navzdory značné dávce cynismu stále neztratila víru v (relativně) dobré konce, stejně jako naději, že v nouzi nejvyšší se vždy najdou ruce, které vás dokážou zdvihnout ze země, nebo alespoň postrčit tím správným směrem._

.

**I.**

.

_Vše, co vypadá jako úryvky z 35. kapitoly __Harryho Pottera a relikvií smrti, __pravděpodobně také úryvky z této kapitoly je. Tímto děkuji JKR za laskavé zapůjčení._

_._

Profesor Snape opatrně pootevřel oči.

Zkusmo nabral do plic čerstvý vzduch.

Zvláštní, opravdu velmi zvláštní…

S tlumeným heknutím se natáhl, aby ze země sebral hůlku, která mu před chvílí musela vypadnout z ruky.

Kupodivu ani ona nejevila známky poškození.

Šestý smysl mu přesto napovídal, že tady _něco_ nehraje. Technicky vzato, měl být mrtvý. Naprosto zřetelně si vybavoval ten nechutně melodramatický výstup s profesorkou McGonagallovou, zakončený jeho zoufalým skokem z okna. Zaskleného okna v pátém patře – abychom byli přesní.

Sám se divil, že to dokázal přežít bez vážnějších zranění.

Sotva však ze sebe setřásl větší část střepů, už mu stál za zády Lucius Malfoy; bledý, vyděšený a s podezřele znějícím příkazem od NĚJ.

„Buď opatrný, Severusi." Malfoyův roztřesený hlas poklesl téměř v šepot. „ON… přišel o rozum… nejspíš… Má v úmyslu vyvraždit celou školu, pokud mu nevydají toho Potterova kluka." Lucius vypadal, že se v nejbližší chvíli buďto pozvrací nebo omdlí. Skvělé, vážně skvělé! Lepší okamžik si pro své psychické zhroucení nemohl vybrat…

A potom – jako vrchol vší zábavy – se do Severuse v Chroptící chýši zakousl ten odporný plaz.

Jenže jako by to celé nestačilo, teď ho čekalo ještě… _tohle_…

Snape znechuceně přehlédl obrovský jemně světélkující prostor, který ze všeho nejvíc připomínal opuštěnou nádražní halu.

„Severusi, chlapče drahý –"

Dobře, tak ne _úplně_ opuštěnou.

Brumbálova tvář, vystupující z mlžnatého oparu, zářila širokým úsměvem. „Moc rád tě zase vidím. Nedáš si citronový drops?"

Profesor Snape bleskovým pohybem namířil hůlku do jeho obličeje.

„NEJSEM.

ŽÁDNÝ.

VÁŠ.

CHLAPEC!" odsekával důrazně.

„Och, jistě." V modrých očích za půlměsícovými brýlemi probleskly pobavené jiskřičky. „Víš, nerad bych se s tebou přel, drahý chlapče, ale ta věc, kterou na mě míříš, tady –" Brumbál gestem obsáhl rozlehlý snově rozostřený prostor, „jaksi nefunguje."

„Ještě pořád vám ji můžu vrazit do oka," opáčil profesor lektvarů se sadistickým úšklebkem.

„To by od tebe nebylo ani trochu hezké, Severusi."

„A neříkejte mi Severusi!" vyjel na něj Snape. „Raději na mě nemluvte VŮBEC! Protože já už dochlapcoval a doseverusoval! Definitivně!"

„Ale –"

„NE."

„Severusi, musíš pochopit…"

„Ani omylem!"

„Tak mi aspoň vysvětli, co jsem tak strašného –"

„– udělal?" skočil mu Snape nezdvořile do řeči. „Možná se konečně dostáváme k jádru věci. Neudělal jste totiž nic! Vůbec nic z toho asi milionu věcí, které jste udělat MOHL!"

„Přeháníš, Severusi –" namítl bývalý bradavický ředitel neotřesitelně vlídným hlasem.

„_Mohl _jste mi aspoň povědět o té _zatracené_ Bezové hůlce! Kdybyste mě _upozornil_, možná bych si pro NĚJ stačil připravit nějakou věrohodnou výmluvu!" soptil Snape. „Ale to vy ne! Proč byste se taky obtěžoval? Vždyť v sázce byl jenom můj zatracený život! Nic, čemu byste přikládal jakoukoli hodnotu!"

„Severusi," zamrkal Brumbál. „Já… je mi to opravdu moc líto…"

„Dojemné. Přitom stačilo, abyste jenom _naznačil_… a nemusel bych teď s vámi trčet kdesi… _na nádraží_!" Snape vyplivoval jednotlivá slova jako by byla otrávená.

„Dej pozor, Srabusi," promluvil náhle ze světélkující mlhy další silně povědomý hlas, „aby ti samým rozčilením nepraskla žilka."

Tohle už bylo vážně moc. „Zmlkni, ty stupidní blechatý čokle!" zařval Severus těsně na hranici příčetnosti.

Sirius Black chtěl něco odpovědět, ale to už se mlžnatým nástupištěm rozšuměl hovor dalších postav.

„Siriusi!" Předčasně prošedivělý muž středního věku vystoupil z dosud beztvarého zástupu a trochu ostýchavě ho sevřel v náručí.

„Remusi, kamaráde!"

Profesor Snape musel vynaložit značné úsilí, aby při pohledu na ty dva, radostně se poplácavající po zádech, nepodlehl nutkání vyklopit obsah svého žaludku na zem. „Být tebou Blacku, neobjímal bych ho tak vášnivě," poznamenal, jakmile se mu podařilo dostat nevolnost alespoň zčásti pod kontrolu. „Někdo, kupříkladu jeho novomanželka, by si to mohl… _špatně vyložit_…"

Sirius na okamžik ztuhl. „Vážně, Remusi? Oženil ses? To je skvělé," vypadlo z něj po chvíli trapného ticha. Ve skutečnosti měl pocit jako kdyby přežvykoval popel. „Doufám, že mi svou ženu brzy představíš," dodal s pokřiveným úsměvem. Pak si ale uvědomil, na _jakém_ _místě_ a hlavně _proč_ se právě nacházejí. Jeho rozpaky vzrostly. „Ech, chtěl jsem říct, že vám to oběma ze srdce přeju." Ani druhý pokus o zdvořilou konverzaci příliš nevyšel. Sirius zatěkal očima, jak zoufale hledal sebemenší záminku, která by mu umožnila dát rozhovoru jiný směr. „Nymfadoro!" zahalekal s dobře patrnou úlevou, když přes Lupinovo rameno zahlédl známou žvýkačkově růžovou kštici. „Kde ty se tady bereš?"

Mladá žena pokročila až k němu a výhružně zapíchla ukazovák do jeho hrudi. „Kolikrát musím opakovat, abys mi neříkal Nymfadoro! Jmenuju se Tonks– totiž Lupinová," opravila se, přičemž jí tváře zbarvil slabý ruměnec.

Sirius konečně pochopil. „Vy dva?" zajásal, tentokrát mnohem věrohodněji. „Ale to je naprosto báječné, vidět vás takhle pěkně pohromadě…"

_Nádraží_… upozornil ho Snapeův úšklebek.

„Tedy, samozřejmě, chci říct… vážně mě mrzí, co vás dva potkalo," zaplétal se do toho Sirius čím dál víc.

Z trapných rozpaků ho vysvobodil až výbuch pološíleného smíchu, jehož zdrojem se ukázala vysoká štíhlá žena, která se právě kousek za jeho zády vyloupla z mlhy. „Bavíš se dobře, bratránku?" protáhla odporně sladkým, afektovaným hlasem. „Jak se ti líbilo za Závojem?"

„Poněkud prašno, na můj vkus," odvětil Sirius upjatě. „Na druhou stranu jsem tam měl spoustu času na přemýšlení. Strašná otrava. Ale pořád lepší, než nutnost sdílet tvou přítomnost, drahá sestřenko."

Bellatrix Lestrangeová zvedla bradu a vznosným krokem temné královny zamířila k lavičce, na které už posedávalo několik dalších postav. Zadýchaných, zkrvavených a, jak se dalo soudit z jejich zmatených pohledů, zjevně i poněkud dezorientovaných.

„Poslyšte," oslovil skupinku drobný mladík s vlasy barvy myší šedi. „Neměli byste nic proti tomu, kdybych si udělal pár obrázků?" zeptal se a plný naděje zdvihl před obličej obstarožní fotoaparát.

„Se mnou nepočítej, Coline. Protože s nimi _já_ se rozhodně fotit nebudu!" odbyla ho Levandule Brownová, která jakoby přímo před jeho očima zhoustla z mléčně bílého světla. „Lonánek by s něčím takovým _lozhodně_ – chci říci _rozhodně_ – nesouhlasil."

„A pročpak?" dýchl jí za krk Fenrir Šedohřbet, jenž vystoupil ze světélkující mlhy v jejím těsném závěsu. „Vždyť jsi taková pěkňoučká holčička. Přímo k nakousnutí."

Levandulina příkrá odpověď však zcela zanikla ve vzrušeném halasu, který se strhl okolo další zhmotňující se postavy.

„No, páni," vykřikl Fred Weasley. „Takového lidu! Člověk by skoro myslel, že tu rozdávají něco zadarmo!"

Severus ke svému bývalému studentovi obrátil dokonale bezvýraznou tvář. „Brumbál na požádání rozdává cucavé bonbony, pokud máte zájem. Nebo možná kornoutky citronové zmrzliny. Záleží, zda si v tom překladatel už konečně stačil udělat jasno."

„Paráda! Mimochodem, taky pro vás něco mám, profesore. To budete koukat!"

Snapeův obličej se během vteřiny přeskládal do výrazu čirého zděšení. „Weasleyi, řekněte, že jste s sebou nepřivedl toho tupohlavce Longbottoma," zaprosil úpěnlivě.

Fred sáhl do mlhy a jako iluzionista z klobouku odtud vytáhl poměrně velkého, divoce se svíjejícího a syčícího hada. „Neville vám posílá tohle. Prý se o něj máte dobře starat."

„Dejte TO pryč!" vyjekl Snape nedůstojně přeskakujícím hlasem. „Weasleyi! Varuju vás! Hoďte tu potvoru na krk Brumbálovi. Nebo ji dejte Bellatrix. Hlavně mi ty její zuby nestrkejte před –" Severus zmlkl, protože v tu chvíli málem zaškobrtl o zbídačeného nahého novorozence, povalujícího se na zemi.

Levandulina ruka poděšeně vylétla k ústům. „Merline, co je zase _tohle_?"

„Někteří to považují za vcelku zdařilou metaforu," ucedil Snape a s dobře patrným odporem tu brilantní literární konstrukci špičkou boty zašoupl pod nádražní lavičku.

V mumlavém halasu si toho prakticky nikdo nevšiml.

Všichni ale rázem zmlkli, když se na zemi začalo zhmotňovat tělo Chlapce-který-tentokrát-podle-všeho-bohužel-nepřežil.

Snape se vzpamatoval jako první. „Tak tohle bude ještě zajímavé," pronesl do téměř absolutního ticha. „Protože teprve teď jsme DOOPRAVDY v průšvihu!"

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	2. II

**II.**

.

Zatímco Harry zmateně mžoural do ostrého světla, přiblížil se k němu Albus Brumbál, jemuž za patami přízračně povlával hábit barvy půlnoční modři.

„Harry, ty úžasný chlapče!" Rozpřáhl doširoka náruč, zatímco profesor Snape se znechuceným odfrknutím protočil oči. „Ty statečný, statečný člověče."

„Ehm?" odkašlal si Harry. „Nechci působit morbidně nebo tak, ale nejste vy náhodou mrtvý?"

„Jistě, jistě," přitakal Brumbál. „Jen se upokoj, chlapče."

Jeho doporučení však zjevně nezabralo.

„Znamená to, že já jsem taky…"

„Ach, zajímavá otázka, že ano?"

„Měl bych být," promluvil znovu Harry po chvíli uvažování, vyplněné vzpomínkou na záblesk oslnivě zeleného světla, provázejícího smrtící kletbu. „Ale…"

„Víš chlapče, tohle místo je v mnoha ohledech zvláštní," poznamenal bývalý ředitel tajuplným hlasem. „Velice zvláštní… ano, ano. Mimochodem, vzpomínáš na slova, která jsem k vám pronesl kdysi dávno, před zahajovací hostinou v prvním ročníku?" zeptal se potom zdánlivě bez souvislosti.

Harry se nedokázal zbavit dojmu, že navzdory tolik proklamované genialitě Brumbál nejspíš začíná senilnět. „Abychom nechodili do třetího patra?" zkusil z paměti vydoloval střípek dávno zasuté vzpomínky. „A taky něco o Zapovězeném lese, nejspíš."

„Ano, ano," pochválil ho Brumbál se širokým úsměvem, „skvělá paměť. A potom?"

„No, já nevím." Harry vzpomínal tak usilovně, až ho rozbolela hlava. Původně myslel, že se zase ozvala jeho stará jizva, když si však instinktivně sáhl na čelo, překvapivě tam nebyla. „Nejsem si úplně jistý, pane profesore, ale neříkal jste tenkrát něco jako… _veteš_… _vrták_… _cuk_… a… _brekot_?"

„Tak, tak, správně Harry." Brumbál si zamnul ruce a zpod půlměsíčkových brýlí na něj spiklenecky zamrkal. „Nechci se chvástat, ale ta slova v sobě nesla hluboký vnitřní smysl, celou dobu byla jednoznačným vodítkem, stejně jako –" další spiklenecké zamrkání „– ta jizva ve tvaru mapky londýnského metra nad mým levým kolenem. Víš, Harry, celé to bylo dokonale promyšlené, stačilo jen –"

V tu chvíli ho profesor Snape s vražedným výrazem ve tváři odstrčil stranou.

„Na tyhle řeči nemáme čas," zavrčel a přidřepl vedle ležícího mladíka. Ostatní je obklopili těsně sevřeným půlkruhem.

„P-pane p-profesore?" zakoktal Harry napůl vzdorně, napůl překvapeně.

„Skvěle, Pottere, Těší mne, že jste při smyslech alespoň do té míry, že mě poznáváte. Jinak, ujišťuji vás, mi toto setkání působí zhruba stejnou radost jako vám. Teď ale dobře poslouchejte. Ani ne před dvěma minutami na vás Pán zla seslal smrtící kletbu. Jenže podle jistého ztýraného a ukňouraného novorozence, pohozeného tamhle pod lavičkou, který, kdoví proč, údajně symbolizuje jeho rozervanou duši, to vypadá, že se mu podařilo zasáhnout pouze tu část sebe sama, kterou do vás kdysi dávno nevědomky vložil. V důsledku toho jste sice omráčený, ale pořád naživu. A teď se soustřeďte, začíná se to komplikovat. Jakou hůlku jste použil k seslání obranného kouzla?"

Harry na něj přesně podle očekávání vytřeštil oči.

„Pottere, jde o zcela primitivní nezáludnou otázku."

„Ehm… D-dracovu hlohovou. Sebral jsem mu ji…"

„Dobře. Jak moc vás ta hůlka poslouchá?"

Harry si mimoděk zajel rukou do rozcuchaných vlasů jako pokaždé, když se ocitl v rozpacích. „No, docela ano. Vlastně se mi s ní kouzlí skoro stejně dobře jako s mou starou –"

„Výborně," přerušil ho znovu Snape. „Nemám čas vysvětlovat vám podrobnosti, ale v rámci hůlkové magie existuje určitá pravděpodobnost, že byste pomocí Dracovy hlohovky mohl získat nadvládu i nad Voldemortem nedávno nabytou legendární Bezovou hůlkou, jejíž reálnou existenci vám, stejně jako mně, jisté zodpovědné osoby," šlehl pohledem po Brumbálovi, „celou dobu úspěšně zatajovaly. Neptejte se, jak ten hůlkový propletenec funguje, obávám se, že s množstvím inteligence a adrenalinu, který právě koluje vaším tělem, byste to stejně nepochopil."

Harry se vzdorovitě nafoukl. „Tak co po mně teda chcete?"

„Jedinou věc, Pottere." Snape ho chytil za límec a trhnutím vytáhl na nohy. „Teď se seberete, vrátíte se do svého těla a hůlkou, kterou pravděpodobně pořád držíte v ruce, se pokusíte Temného pána zneškodnit. Je to jasné?"

„Ehm, no, já totiž…"

„Pottere! Co je na mých slovech nesrozumitelného? Prostě půjdete zpátky a uděláte to, co děláte vždycky, kdykoli se s Temn– s Voldemortem střetnete. Jasné? A hleďte, abyste i tentokrát přežil, protože, říkám vám zcela otevřeně, pokud na poslední chvíli selžete, udělám vám ze života –"

Sirius Black si za jejich zády decentně odkašlal.

„Nebo klidně i ze smrti, když na to přijde," pokračoval Snape pružně, „absolutní peklo. Osobně dohlédnu, abyste až do skonání věků pitval tlustočerví sliz. Bez rukavic!"

„Severusi, je tenhle přístup vážně nutný?" pokusil se do hovoru vmísit Albus Brumbál.

„Vy mlčte!" štěkl Snape. Popadl Harryho za rukáv a vlekl ho ke kolejišti. „Připraven?"

Mladík cítil, jak lesklé, snově ojíněné kolejnice začínají vibrovat pod blížícím se vlakem, i to, jak se Snapeovy kostnaté prsty bolestivě zarývají do jeho ramene.

„Připraven na co?" Proti své vůli ta slova jenom tiše zakníkal.

„Na návrat, pochopitelně."

Harry zatěkal očima, jak se snažil zachytit reakci přihlížejících, ti se však tvářili stejně překvapeně jako on.

„Vážně se můžu vrátit?"

„Pottere!" vyštěkl profesor Snape, do jehož čela se vryla hluboká kolmá vráska, jasně dokládající jeho nelibost. „Jste hluchý? Nebo se snažíte vypadat jako ještě větší ignorant, než ve skutečnosti jste?"

„Každý nemůže být tak chytrý a neomylný jako vy!" odsekl Harry nejspratkovitějším tónem, jakého byl schopen, a provokativně si pošoupl brýle na nose.

Profesorovy rty zkřivil jízlivý úšklebek. „To jistě. Ne každý má ovšem potřebu svou hloupost vystavovat na odiv. Abych ale odpověděl na vaši otázku – je _očividné_, že nepřátelská kletba vás pouze vymrštila z fyzického těla. To se v podobných situacích stává… i _mnohem schopnějším_ kouzelníkům, než jste vy," dodal, čímž Harryho bez námahy přivedl na pokraj nekontrolovaného výbuchu vzteku.

„No jasně! Podle vás jsem naprostý blbec!" hulákal Snapeovi přímo do obličeje. „Takže co kdybyste jednou velkoryse překonal sám sebe a namísto těch keců mi něco užitečného poradil?"

„Mou radu už jste slyšel. Musíte se vrátit do fyzického těla."

„Fajn." Harryho hlas o poznání zesílil. „Vám je to samozřejmě všechno úplně jasné, já bych ale ocenil, kdybyste mi konečně vysvětlil, jak to mám asi udělat?"

„…udělat, _pane_," opravil ho Snape.

Harry překvapením zamžikal. „Cože?"

„Pottere, dokonce ani výjimečnost situace a podivnost tohoto místa vás neopravňují chovat se nezdvořile. Proto vyžaduji, abyste mne i nadále oslovoval _pane_ nebo _pane profesore_."

„E-e-h-m?"

„Pokusím se to interpretovat jako souhlas a omluvu zároveň," protáhl Snape s očima zúženýma do zlomyslných štěrbin.

Harry zaťal pěsti a na krátkou blaženou chvilku si představoval, jak v nich drtí Snapeův krk – všechny ty životně nezbytné kůstky jednu po druhé. „Jak se teda dostanu zpátky… _Pane_?" zeptal se nakonec s okázale přehnanou korektností.

„Obávám se, že procedurální stránka věci, dá-li se to tak nazvat, pro vás bude stejně nepříjemná jako při cestě sem," odtušil Snape, když ho postrčil ještě kousek blíž na hranu nástupiště.

Neblahá předtucha, rychle přerůstající v děsivou jistotu, Harryho přiměla, aby se začal zběsile bránit. „Pusťe mě! Nemáte právo…"

Okamžitě toho nechte!"

„Tak mě pusťe!" Harry se pokoušel vykroutit z těsného sevření. „Vy zákeřný, odporný, podlý –" sípal, jak se mu pevný lem košile nepříjemně zařezával do krku.

„Jediné další slovo," zasykl mu do ucha varovný hlas, „a budete své prostořekosti zatraceně litovat!"

„Jo?" zalapal Harry po dechu, když dusivý tlak trochu povolil. „A co byste mi asi tak ještě mohl udělat? Strhnete mi kolejní body? Nebo dostanu školní trest? Budu stokrát opisovat _Nemám odporovat svému profesorovi, přestože jsme oba dávno mrtví_?"

„Pottere!" Profesor Snape teď vypadal _opravdu_ rozzlobeně. „Vy nejste mrtvý!" Pro zdůraznění s ním trochu zatřásl. „Alespoň zatím. Pokud ovšem nepřestanete vyvádět jako malé děcko, pak za nic neručím," doplnil způsobem, který v Harrym vzbudil touhu kopnout ho vší silou do holeně.

„Chápu, že je to nad vaše rozlišovací schopnosti," pokračoval Snape stále tím protivně nevzrušeným hlasem, „ale ocenil bych, pokud byste zkusil mentálně pojmout fakt, že já nejsem osobou, která stanovila, že přestupní branou mezi různými úrovněmi existence musí být zrovna vaše smrt. Nebo její těsná blízkost. Pokud s daným konceptem nesouhlasíte, můžete na patřičných místech vznést stížnost. Slibuji, že jako osoba přinucená jednat podle velmi obdobných dějových schémat vám v tom rozhodně nebudu bránit." A jízlivý úšklebek na jeho tváři jasně dodával: _Co se rozčilujete, Pottere? To VY jste přece JEJÍ oblíbenec. Má smrt byla plánovaná od samého začátku. Prý aby si vyléčila frustraci vlastních studentských let. Otázkou zůstává, proč se teď rozhodla zabít i vás, Pottere, proč?_

Harry zaťal pěsti, několikrát prudce nasál vzduch, a teprve potom hystericky zaječel: „Nesnáším vás! Slyšíte? Bez ohledu na cokoli vás prostě nesnáším!"

A jako by tím jediným zlostným výbuchem vyčerpal veškerý zbytek sil, který dosud neobětoval Voldemortovu zničení, napětí v jeho těle povolilo a on se s tichým zakňučením svezl na zem ke Snapeovým nohám.

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	3. III

**III.**

.

Choulil se tam, vyčerpaný až do naprosté netečnosti, a jeho dosud chlapecky útlými rameny otřásaly bezhlesé vzlyky.

„Nechci," kňoural Harry do zkřížených paží. „Už nechci. Dejte mi konečně všichni pokoj!"

Copak to nedokážou pochopit? Snahou o zničení Pána zla strávil víc jak třetinu svého života. A výsledek? Jenom samí mrtví. Celé roky lidé kolem něj umírali nebo záhadně mizeli, aniž by tomu dokázal jakkoli zabránit. Selhal. Zklamal nejenom ty, co v něj věřili, ale i sám sebe. Protože teď, na samém konci, už nemá tolik sil, aby vstal a znovu čelil hrůzám, které se na něj odevšad valí.

Profesor Snape, tyčící se nad chlapcem způsobem, který poněkud připomínal přerostlého netopýra, rozpačitě přešlápl. Zatracená práce! Jako by ten spratek nebyl nesnesitelný sám o sobě. Teď je navíc musí otravovat tou patetickou fraškou _j__á ubohý nikým nepochopený hlavní hrdina_. Nechutné. (Krom toho, někdo by ho měl upozornit, že v takových chvílích nehorázně přehrává…)

Severus se zhluboka nadechl. „Pottere –" Zděšeně zmlkl, když mu došlo, že ho právě zradil vlastní hlas. Ten starostlivý podtón, který se do něj nějakým nedopatřením vloudil… Pitomá, pitomá scéna! Špatně koncipovaná od samého začátku. Bez pořádné struktury, rytmu, myšlenkového oblouku. A do toho banda neužitečných čumilů, co nemají nic lepšího na práci, než tupě zírat v očekávání bůhví čeho! Proklít je do posledního! Vymazat jim paměť. Vymazat celou tuhle trapnou scénu! Protože teď už tomu schází jenom nějaký _Deus ex machina_, aby dobrý literární vkus mohl v posledním křečovitém záchvěvu dokonat jednou provždy.

„Harry!" Sirius Black se odhodlaně prodral kroužkem zevlounů.

Snape pevně semknul rty. _Merline, NE! Ten vlezlý podvraťák se dokáže vecpat úplně všude!_

„No tak, Harry," opakoval Sirius tichým, vemlouvavým hlasem, takže mladík nakonec pomalu zdvihl hlavu a s výrazem tvora zahnaného na okraj propasti mu pohlédl do očí.

_Jak dojemné! __ušklíbl se Snape.__Úžasný Sirius Black, miláček davů. Další zneuznaný hrdina, co na sebe za všech okolností MUSÍ strhnout pozornost!_

„Harry, poslouchej," pokračoval Sirius s naléhavostí, jež ostatní přiměla malinko ustoupit, protože dobré mravy velely, aby těm dvěma ponechali alespoň zdání jakéhosi soukromí. „Víš, umíme si představit, čím vším jsi musel projít a jak se asi cítíš, ale teď opravdu není dobrá chvíle, abychom veškeré naše úsilí vzdali. Došel jsi daleko, Harry, mnohem dál, než jsme se kdy odvažovali doufat, ale –" Sirius se odmlčel, jak pracně shledával odvahu vyslovit to, do čeho se mu podle všeho vůbec, ale opravdu vůbec nechtělo. Jenže teď nešlo o Snapea a o něj, o jejich vzájemné urážky, ani o léta přiživovanou oboustrannou nenávist. Šlo o Harryho, který – teď a tady – nutně potřeboval pomoc. Jejich _společnou_ pomoc…

„Sám nejlíp víš," začal Sirius, ale hned zase zmlkl, protože zamýšlená slova jevila nepříjemnou tendenci vzpříčit se mu v hrdle dřív, nežli je dokáže pronést nahlas. „Dobře víš," zkusil to Sirius znovu s krátkým pohledem Snapeovým směrem, „že jsem v životě udělal spoustu chyb. Merlin ví, že zodpovědnost nikdy nepatřila k mým nejsilnějším stránkám, ale pokud mi i přesto pořád trochu důvěřuješ, zkus uvažovat. Tady Sra– _profesor Snape_," opravil se s nakyslým výrazem, „má pravdu. Musíš se vrátit. Kvůli sobě, i kvůli těm, co už v tomhle boji položili své životy. Aby jejich oběť nebyla marná. Podívej, já samozřejmě taky vím, že Severus je nevrlý, zaujatý (Snape se ostře nadechl) a po všech stránkách odpudivý slizký bastard, ale ani já, a věř, že bych to ze srdce rád udělal, nemůžu popřít, že mu na tobě vždycky záleželo. A že se tě za všech okolností pokoušel chránit."

(Snape s obočím povytaženým v nechápavém úžasu zase velmi opatrně vydechl. Analytická část jeho mysli se z nedostatku jiných možností pokusila otestovat hypotézu, zda se náhodou Black při pádu Obloukem neuhodil příliš silně do hlavy.)

„I proto bys teď měl udělat, co navrhuje," pokračoval Sirius, zjevně přesvědčený, že když už ten kalich vlastního pokoření musí vypít, potom až do úplného dna.

Harry nereagoval, teprve po chvíli nerozhodně pohlédl na své ruce, jako by jeho zpocené dlaně ukrývaly odpověď na jakési životně důležité dilema. V hlavě mu vířil dokonalý zmatek. Různé části jeho samého se překřikovaly jedna přes druhou, až měl pocit, že mu z toho přetlaku musí prasknout hlava. Co by teď dal za staré dobré pálení ve své jizvě. Protože tyhle nové myšlenky byly… _znepokojivé_…

Obzvláště ty dotýkající se Severuse Snapea. A vzpomínek, které si Harry ani ne před hodinou stačil prohlédnout v Brumbálově myslánce. Všechny ty neznámé podrobnosti o Lily a Jamesovi Potterových…

Svět před Harryho očima se znovu zamlžil, když ke svému srdci konečně vpustil poznání, kolikrát kvůli němu nenáviděný profesor riskoval život. A na oplátku neočekával vůbec nic.

Možná i to byl jeden z důvodů, proč chlapec nyní velmi pomalu narovnal záda, namáhavě polkl a okoralým hlasem, v němž se dosud chvěla veškerá vážnost i bolest toho zjištění, zachraptěl: „Ehm… já… ehm…"

No dobrá, tohle vážně neznělo moc chytře. Vůbec by se nedivil, kdyby Snape jeho ubohé koktání odměnil úšklebkem, určeným pro obzvlášť beznadějné tupce. „Myslím…" pokusil se větu přeformulovat do srozumitelnější podoby. Bez valného úspěchu. Nebylo žádným tajemstvím, že Harry obvykle mnohem dřív jednal, než myslel. „Chtěl jsem jenom říct... Asi mám strach," přiznal nakonec s vědomím, že mu Snape obratem vmete do tváře některou ze stovek brilantně vypilovaných jízlivostí.

Obličej profesora lektvarů však zůstal dokonale vážný. „Jen naprostý hlupák by ho na vašem místě neměl."

Původně sotva znatelný knedlík v Harryho krku začal nepříjemně bobtnat. Jenže pokud nepromluví teď, možná už nikdy nedostane příležitost.

„Chtěl jsem jenom říct, že…" Upřel na Snapea nejistý pohled. „Viděl jsem vzpomínky, co jste mi dal, a rozumím, chápu… je mi to líto a –"

Severus přiblížil nezdravě bledou tvář až těsně k němu.

„Pottere! Opovažte se před ostatními zveřejňovat jakékoliv detaily z mého soukromého života!"

Kdykoli jindy by se Harry stáhl do uraženého mlčení. Jenže teď měl neodbytný pocit, že přinejmenším tohle tomu protivnému umaštěnci dluží. „Vlastně jsem vám chtěl… poděkovat za všechno, co jste pro mě kdy –"

„Přestaňte žvanit, Pottere!"

„Vážně –"

„Pottere!" procedil profesor lektvarů skrz nažloutlé zuby. „Na sentimentální výlevy opravdu nemáme čas."

Jenomže slova už se z Harryho hrnula jako lavina. „Ale já prostě CHCI, abyste to věděl!" zakřičel umíněně.

Severus ke svému údivu zjistil, že velkolepý návrat _nesnesitelného spratka_ ho těší určitě víc, než ta nedávná hromádka neštěstí, zoufale vzlykající u jeho nohou.

„Pochopil jsem, co jste mi chtěl ukázat," pokračoval Harry, teď už o něco jistěji, „a je mi vážně líto, že jste nakonec kvůli mě musel umřít. Nikdy jsem vás neměl rád – vlastně vás nemám rád ani teď," přiznal s odzbrojující upřímností, „ale nikdy, vůbec nikdy, jsem si nepřál vaši smrt."

„Pottere!" I Severus konečně našel ztracený hlas. „Vy jeden zatracený domýšlivý kluku! Pokud jsem vůbec umřel, potom to rozhodně nebylo kvůli vám! Tuším, že jste byl dokonce u toho, když se do mě v Chroptící chýši zakousl ten odpudivý plaz! A objektivně vzato, v tuto chvíli je na tom mé tělo dosti podobně jako vaše. Pravděpodobně jsem ztratil vědomí rychlým úbytkem krve, což byste snadno zjistil, pokud byste se obtěžoval provést nad ním alespoň to nejzákladnější diagnostické kouzlo! Vždycky jsem tvrdil," utrousil přes rameno směrem k Brumbálovi, „že základy léčitelství se mají studenti učit už od prvního ročníku. Jenže mě tady samozřejmě nikdy nikdo neposlouchal!"

Harryho oči na něj hleděly v nepředstíraném úžasu. „Takže vy jste… vlastně… nejste…?"

Snape přikývl. „Zatím. Ovšem pokud tady budete přešlapovat dostatečně dlouho, místo abyste mi přivolal pomoc, je vysoce pravděpodobné, že to nakonec vaším přičiněním přece jen nepřežiju."

Harryho nejistý pohled se stočil směrem do kolejiště.

Nádech, výdech, nádech...

Pořád ještě trochu mátožně vstal.

„Kámo, to dáš!" Fred Weasley na něj přes hlavy ostatních zamával zdviženým palcem. „Natřeš to starýmu Voldymu jednou provždy!"

„Jasně, Harry! Chceme vidět tvou fotku na titulních stránkách všech novin!" přidal se Colin Creevy jasným chlapeckým hlasem. _„__Ten, který přežil, aby porazil toho, co odmítal zemřít!__"_

„Věříme ti," prohlásily Levandule s Tonksovou-Lupinovou vcelku působivým unisonem.

Snape se oproti tomu tvářil nerudně a zamračeně jako vždycky. „Připraven?"

Harry zaváhal. „Asi ano. Jenom –" Nádech, výdech… „Nevím, jestli to sám dokážu. – Pomůžete mi?" Zatěkal pohledem ze Snapea na Siriuse. „Ještě jednou. Naposledy?"

Aniž by čekali na reakci toho druhého, oba muži téměř synchronním pohybem položili dlaň na Harryho ramena.

Čas určený k rozhodování se nemilosrdně krátil. Hřmotící kola blížícího se vlaku už byla slyšet naprosto zřetelně, dalo se rozeznat supění lokomotivy i syčivé unikání oblaků páry od jejích kol.

Harry se naposledy ohlédl zpátky na nástupiště. Stranou ostatních tam postával Albus Brumbál, a když se jeho zrak setkal s Harryho, sklonil hlavu a trochu rozpačitě si začal pohrával s ozdobným lemem svého hábitu.

Dunění těžkých kol sílilo.

Nádech, výdech.

A přesně tehdy, jakkoli se to v sílícím rachotu zdálo nepravděpodobné, Harryho uši zachytily jakýsi podivný, sotva slyšitelný zvuk. Tenounké zakňourání zbídačeného nemluvněte, opuštěného a zapomenutého kdesi na zemi pod nádražní lavičkou. Byla to samozřejmě absurdní představa, ale Harrymu se zdálo, jako by tam zimou a strachy naříkal nepatrný kousíček jeho samotného. Trhl sebou, když k němu zoufalý hlásek dolehl znovu, ale zdálo se, že nikdo jiný tomu nevěnoval pozornost.

Nikdo, až na Bellatrix, která váhavě opustila své místo mezi Smrtijedy, dlouho si toho ztrápeného tvora prohlížela, potom se sklonila, zabalila jeho křehké tělíčko do kusu potrhaného hábitu a s nesrozumitelným mumláním se ho pokusila utišit.

Harry najednou pocítil, jako by kdesi uvnitř něj zatančil slabý sluneční paprsek, přinášející naději, že přes všechny hrůzy tahle válka už brzy skončí.

Sirius Black ho povzbudivě poplácal po rameni. „Harry, jsi ten nejstatečnější člověk, jakého znám."

Snape nad tím přílivem nebelvírského patosu jenom popuzeně zafuněl. Nakonec se ale i on nenápadně naklonil k Harryho uchu. „Potere," zasykl v popudu, jen stěží ospravedlnitelném pouhým rozumem, „až budete zpátky, zkuste se pro jednou nechovat jako idiot a nezříkejte se žádných spojenců, kteří se vám nabídnou, i kdyby se zdáli sebepodivnější. Rozumíte?"

Harry sice tak úplně nechápal, ale nakonec přisvědčil.

„Počkejte!" Půlkruhem okolostojících se chvatně prodíral Remus Lupin, mnohokrát zjizvenou tvář pobledlou rozčilením. „Uvědomujete si vy dva, co se právě chystáte udělat?"

Snape v odpověď jenom znechuceně protočil oči.

„Siriusi!" naléhal Lupin. „To přece… nemůžete. Vždyť ho posíláte na téměř jistou smrt!"

„Posíláme ho tam, kde ještě pořád zbývá naděje," odvětil Sirius, aniž by přitom spustil zrak z kolejiště.

A potom, bez ohledu na Lupinovy protesty, v přesně vypočítaném okamžiku, kdy se kolem prohnal prudký závan starobylé magie, zhmotněné do podoby uhánějícího vlaku, oba současně do Harryho strčili.

Mezi přihlížejícími to zašumělo vzrušením.

A Harry Potter, jehož tělo až dosud bez pohnutí spočívalo v jehličí a napůl zetlelém listí na palouku Zapovězeného lesa, se opatrně nadechl a se sotva znatelným zachvěním řas pootevřel oči.

„Měl jsi pravdu," pousmál se Sirius kdesi na rozhraní světů Snapeovým směrem. „Skutečně mají Liliynu barvu."

Severus chtěl něco odpovědět, když ale otočil hlavu, Sirius Black už vedle něj nestál. Místo toho tam sedělo obrovské černé psisko, které teď trochu rozpačitě zavrtělo ocasem.

„Nemysli, že se mezi námi něco změnilo, blechatče," pronesl Snape upjatě. „Nesnáším tě úplně stejně jako kdykoli předtím."

Studený čumák ho zlehka šťouchl do dlaně a hned vzápětí mu do ní vstrčil cosi zeleného, chlupatého a dost nechutně oslintaného.

„A žádný tenisák ti taky házet nebudu. S tím nepočítej."

„Haf!"

„Už jsem řekl!"

„HŇAF!"

„Jsi neskutečně otravný, Blacku, víš to?"

„Kník!"

„Tak jenom jednou a potom už mi dáš konečně pokoj."

Chlupatý černý pes se s radostně vlajícíma ušima rozběhl za svou hračkou.

Jak se vzdaloval, jeho obrysy se pomalu rozplývaly v čím dál jasnějším světle.

Nakonec bylo slyšet jen jeho pronikavé štěkání.

Možná se to Snapeovi zdálo, ale znělo to trochu jako: _„__Slav-haf-ně pří-haf-hám!"_

Aniž by si to uvědomoval, v koutcích rtů se mu usadil malý úsměv.

Potom se ale Severus k tomu jasnému světlu otočil zády a stejnou cestou jako prve Harry vykročil zpátky.

Už měl nejvyšší čas.

Před Chroptící chýší se právě začaly ozývat první hlasy, naléhavě volající jeho jméno.

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


End file.
